


Cat

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [7]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Masaya spends time with Ichigo in her cat form.





	Cat

Masaya had come home early to surprise Ichigo, but he had surprised her a little bit too much, and poof! She had become a little black cat before his very eyes. Of course, he was used to this happening, and it didn't change much about his plans for her that day. He reached down, scooped her up, and sat down with his sweet little cat in his lap, curling up happily. Masaya appreciated times like these just as much as he appreciated times with her in her human form, and it was one of the many benefits of being involved with a cat girl.

As soon as he began to pet her, she began to purr, and it was still so cute that he could hardly stand it, even after all this time. “You're so cute and soft,” he cooed, rubbing the top of her head, between her ears, and she practically melted. She loved the attention he gave her, loved the way he treated her even better than a princess, and loved being his precious pet as well as his lover.

“Absolutely adorable,” he went on, because he loved to gush over her. He pampered her, treating her better than most people treated even their favorite pets. She curled up tighter, snuggling as close to him as she could, purring louder and louder as he stroked the top of her head before he began to run his hand all the way down her back, giving her a scratch between the shoulders, just like she always liked it.

She purred so hard at that that he could feel it reverberating through him, and he gave a low chuckle. He was so much bigger than her like this and so much louder, but she never found him intimidating. In fact, she felt the safest when he held her like this, and kept her close by. Sometimes she even felt safer as a cat, when she knew that he would always be there to take care of her. If she could, she sometimes thought she would live as his pet forever.

It was unrealistic, and there were things about being human that she would miss, but she loved the way that Masaya took care of her so much that she often thought it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck as his cat. She rolled over on his lap, arching her head back to ask him for a chin scratch. And of course, he complied, lightly rubbing a finger underneath her head, and she arched her back in sheer delight.

“Aren't you just too cute?” he gushed, once again unable to keep his loving thoughts to himself. She reached up a paw, batting at him playfully, and he leaned down to give her a light kiss on the nose. He was thanked by a light nip, and he laughed, rubbing her tummy softly. It wouldn't be long before she returned to her human form, so she reveled in his affection now, wanting to make the most of every minute she could spend with him like this.

“There's my sweet, cute girl,” he said, and she mewed softly, happy to cuddle with him for as long as she could.

 


End file.
